star wars: Key scenes in the life of Ezra
by Ashura wolf of Legend
Summary: From season 1 all the way to season 4 of Star wars Rebels, shows important moments to Ezra Bridger throughout the scenes, the scenes are not the same as they are in canon, enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is basically key scenes from the rebels TV show but slightly different**

 **Just going to say, it is really bad when you feel worse about a animated characters death than the life action(Main character) death.**

 **3** **rd** **P.O.V -5BBY**

A blue beam shot out of the metal device with a hum, 5 beings looked at the beam in shock and pride. One was a tallish man about 30 with dark brown hair in a ponytail, he wore a green jumpsuit and held another metal device but in two parts, he was called Kanan.

The younger man was about 15 and had dark blue almost purple hair ha went down to the bottom of his neck, he wore a orange and grey jumpsuit and was the one holding the device with the blue beam coming from it, he was called Ezra.

Then there was a young woman about 17 with multi coloured armour all down her body, she had twin blaster that were hanging against her belt , she also had a multitude of explosives and paint cans. She also had multi coloured hair and was holding a helmet in between her left arm and her body, this girl was called Ssabine.

The second woman was about 30 and was green skin, she also had to long green teliks going from her head to the bottom of her back, she wore a flight suit and had a single blaster connected to her belt, her name is Hera.

Then the other being was about 25 and was purple and grey, he was a lassat one of the last of his species, he wore a orange/yellow jumpsuit and had a staff that gave off a purple glow, he is called zeb.

 **6 months later-5BBY**

Three blades collide, two blue and one double sided red blade clashed, the owners of the blue blade pushed back the red blade as they clashed.

One of the owners of the blue blade called Ezra was pushed backwards onto a platform below dropping his lightsaber as he was sent flying.

Kanan the other blue blade owner summoned the other blade and pushed the holder of the red blade backwards towards the edge one by one.

Then the holder of the red blade span around his blade however Kanan managed to put his two blades in between and slashed the handle in half sending the blade flying into two directions below, causing them to go through a fuel tank causing an explosion below.

The red blade holder fell backwards and grabbed onto the ledge, he growled at Kanan "There are some things, far worse than death!" before letting go and falling into the explosion below.

Ezra walked over to Kanan and put his head under his arm and let Kanan balance on him where he said "We need to get out of here" They limped away from the explosion and into their ship the 'phantom'

 **1 year later- 4BBY**

Vader floated down from his tie fighter and faced Ezra, Ezra shakily said from exhaustion "I'm not afraid of you"

Vader started at him igniting his blade stating "Then you will die braver than most" he moved forward and swung his lightsaber down on Ezra

Ezra blocked it and they fought for a few moments however in Ezra's exhaustion and Vader's pure power, Ezra was forced onto the ground with his lightsaber in pieces.

Unlike most who would start backing away, Ezra looked around for anything he could use against Vader, when he didn't see anything he looked down and was ready to accept his fate when from behind him was a familiar figure.

Vader stopped his attack on Ezra and while turning he said "It was foretold you would be here" Ahoska spat and said "Well I'm glad I gave you something to look forward too"

Vader breathed in and out before stating "The Emperor will show you mercy if you join the me as my apprentice and reveal the location of the remaining jedi" Ashoka's body changed like she was thinking about it but then she said "I will never join you, not that it matters, and There are no Jedi! You and your inquisitors made sure of that"

Vader stated "Then maybe this boy will tell me what you will not" staring at Ezra"

As he was about to walk towards Ezra Ashoka yelled "I thought I had worked out who you were, but my master could never be so cruel", Vader turned and almost glared at her "Anakin Skywalker was weak, I destroyed him"

Ashoka glared at him with so much hatred "Then I shall Avenge his Death!" vader replied "Revenge is not the Jedi way!"

Ashoka pulled out her lightsaber and said igniting them "I'm no Jedi!" charging at him.

 **1 Year Later -3BBY**

Thousands of battle ships came down on the planet where the phoenix squadron was stationed led by Grand Admrial thrawn of the Galatic Empire, The blue chiss spoke to a hologram of a wrinkly old man covered in a black robe.

The Chiss said "My Emperor, we have the Rebel fleet surrounded and have set up a blockade and I am about to send a communication down to them to ask for their surrender" The hologram crackled before replying "Good…good, today the Rebel alliance is finally destroyed, once finished Grand Admiral come to the Imperial Palace on Courssont"

The chiss replied "Of course Emperor Palpatine" turning off the Hologram he turned around and said in a calm and thoughtful manner "Fire when ready" The ships around all started to fire green blasts.

The blasts started coming down but were deflected by a shield however it was obvious that the shield would not hold against the bombardment of Blasts, the chiss said "Hold your fire" one by one the ships stopped and the Chiss sent down a transmission.

It opened in front of Hera and she said with hate practically pouring out of her mouth "Grand Admiral Thrawn" the chiss politely replied "General Syndulla, I am here to offer you one more chance to surrender"

Hera spat and said "We will never surrender Thrawn!" the Blue chiss said "Very well then, don't try to surrender, we will only accept your complete annihilation"

The Chiss hissed "Full power bombarded on the tree!" but before most of the ships could fire they had their guns blasted off as multiple ships came out of hyperspace, there were pirates, mandalorieons, twilks.

On the main ship was Chopper, Ezra and Sabine who called through the comms, "Alright everybody, you know the plan, Mandalories follow me to the chimera, the rest of you go and keep the other Ships off of us!"

The ships spit and 5 ships headed straight towards the Chimera (Thrawn's ship) where they blasted at it, taking off several chunks of the ship.

Then the ships stopped right above the chimera andlet out everybody on them other than the droids.

 **11 months later-2BBY**

Ezra grabbed Sabine on her arm saying "Can I talk to you in private" sabine replied "Of course Ezra, The two of them walked trough to another area in the cave system

Ezra said "Sabine, if something happens in the next few missions to me and Kanan you need to step up and lead us, Hera isn't currently in the right state of mind" sabine questioned Ezra on what he meant and he replied "Last time we saw her, I felt another presence around her although only you and I were around her and you were next to me.

Sabine gasped "Do you think she is Pregnant?" He nodded and replied "Yes another reason why we have to get her out of the prison" Sabine hugged ezra and said "But nothing will happen to either of you will it?"

He said "No we won't" although his eyes betrayed him not that she could see. Ezra separated the two of them before putting his hands around her waist saying "Sabine…I love you" slowly closing the gap between their lips into a kiss

 **4 hours later**

The ATAT's fired at the fuel tank that Kanan and Hera were standing on, Kanan jumped forward and blocked the explosion as it came for the spectres with his hands by using the force.

Hera ran forward to grap him but Kanan moved his hand and pushed her back into the ship where she was caught by Ezra, she screamed and screamed his name.

Sabine called trough to Ezra "What is he doing!" Ezra shakily replied while holding onto the thrashing Hera "Saving us!"

He turned his head around and his misty grey eyes stared into Hera before his eyes changed to their original blue colour that they were before he got blinded by Maul.

Kanan forced pushed the Ship away from the fuel tanks and let the explosion consume him, Ezra singled to Sabine stating "We need to go" Sabine wiped away a tear before taking off before the explosion could reach them.

 **2 weeks later- 1BBY**

Ezra once again pulled Sabine out of the rest of the group into a separate cave; Sabine instantly kissed him and said "We don't have to hide if you just want to kiss"

Ezra swept a bit of hair out of the way of her face before stating "It's not because I want a kiss although I don't mind it, I think this will be the last mission that we will be on together for quite a while"

Sabine shook her head and said "what are you talking about Ezra?" Ezra just stared at her thinking about what to say "All the paths are coming together now"

"Seriously what are you talking about?", Ezra just tightened his grip on her before stating "After the plan has gone through, defend Lothol and when the time comes, come and find me, you will know when" before kissing her and walking away

 **6 hours later**

Ezra pushed the door open using the force and shot the two death troopers with a blaster, outside the windows hundreds of space Wales came out of hyperspace and collided against the various imperial ships.

"It's over thrawn, you have lost, call of the attack against the city and leave forever" Thrawn growled "It isn't over yet" then one of the pergiul collided with bridge of the Chimera and smashed the glass with its tentacles as it tried to grab Thrawn.

Ezra force pushed Thrawn into the tentacles before turning around and firing at stormtroopers who had just opened the blastdoor to the bridge.

Ezra's comms went off and Ezra pressed his hand onto the comm to activate it. Sabibe called out to them "I assume the Pergiuls are part of your mysterious plan" Ezra grinned and replied "Yep, what do you think?"

Sabine snarkly replied "I think you are stupid genius! Now get out of there", Ezra stated "No, I need to see this through!" The blast doors opened and the stormtropers started to fire at Ezra, he pushed the door closed with the force just to be blasted in the shoulder by Thrawn.

Ezra pushed him back into the tentacles, he held onto the door and thrawn and said "Sabine, remember and may the force be with you all always!"

The pegial entered hyperspace with the chimera in tow.

 **5 years later**

 ** _Sabine:_**

 ** _"5 years have passed since the liberation of Lothol, The attack we were expecting never came, the empire had bigger problems than a planet in the outer rim that was stripped of its resources."_**

 _Two x-wings and a Jedi cruiser flew over the old radio tower, Sabine ran into the tower_

 ** _After a few decisive victories at Scarif, Yavin and Endo, The Emperor's reign of terror came to a end_**

 _Sabine shot out of the tower on a speeder following the three ships into the city with wolves following behind her_

 ** _Soon after the liberation Zeb and Kallus went to the lassats new home planet to help stop any invasion from the empire, and Kallus learned that he hadn't killed all of them and that he was accepted as one of them._**

 _Zeb holds a hand over Kallus eye, the door open srevealing the remaining lassats, zeb moves his hand away from kallus eyes_

 ** _"Rex and Hera fought in both the battle of scarif and the battle of Endor, and by that time we received two new members to the crew, Meet Spectres 7 &8, also known as Jacen Ezra Kanan Syndulla and Jania Sabine Hera Syndulla, born to fly like their mother and we all know what their father was like."_**

 _The ghost flying through the endor skies, shows Rex on the ground helping the Ewoks. Zooms into the ghost to show Hera before showing Jacen clapping his hands in a cheerful way, then it shoots trough to Jania holding up a cup of blue milk with the force_

 ** _"I stayed behind on Lothol preparing for the attack that never came, it took me a while but I finally realised what Ezra meant, he wanted me to help the citizens of lothol rebuild their lives, I still didn't know when I was to go and find him"_**

 _Sabine staring at a memorial of the crew, turns around placing Ezra's lightsaber in her bag, looks at a being in a bright white cloak with a staff, Sabine places her helmet on and walks over to the figure._

 **A/N so I know that some scenes are different from how they are canon and yes I support EzraXSabine. I'm so sad to see this show go especially seeing as I have enjoyed the series more than the sequel trilogy.**

 **Also Dave Filoni should be the head of Lucasfilm seeing as he is George's protégé. Kennaday is trying to push strong live action women in main roles but we already had that in star wars.**

 **I like my female character like leia, Sabine, Ashoka, Hera, Leia because she was amazing character, Sabine because she is a kickass mandolarion who regrets her decisions about the weapon made and being kicked out her family, Ashoka for every reason possible, and hera because she is the brave confident Pilot who does everything she can to beat the Empire.**

 **If someone was to ask me who my favorite star wars character is, I would instantly say Ashoka or Sabine, if they were to ask me my favorite female character however I would probably say Hera or Leia. And if you asked what my favorite Male character is, I would probably say Kanan, Ezra or Obi Wan**

till next time, I'm out


	2. R,I,P Stan Lee

This is going to be going up across all my stories because recent events have shaken me... for those that haven't heard of the 12/11/18 Stan 'the Man' Lee passed away at the age of 95

for those who don't know who Stan Lee is, he was the Godfather of the comic Industry and one of the people to start of the modern comic era, he created/co-created several Superheroes from Marvel comics including but not limited to: Spider-man, Iron-man, Fantatsic four, X-men, Ant-Man and the Avengers.

I don't know what to say about his passing, sadness? Anger? I will say this he lived a good life.

I will say this, this man created some of my favorite character which is what allows me to write these fanfictions, Spider-man is one of my favorite characters and if hadn't been for Stan, well we would have never got him.

Stan Lee will never been forgotten and shall forever be in our hearts. EXCELSIOR!EXCELSIOR! R.I.P Stan Lee...EXCELSIOR!


End file.
